western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Brinegar
Paul Brinegar is an actor, best known for his role in Rawhide. He played Wishbone, the cook of a cattle drive crew, from the first to the last episode. Series Rawhide (207 episodes) *Incident of the Tumbleweed (season 1, episode 1) *Incident at Alabaster Plain (season 1, episode 2) *Incident with an Executioner (season 1, episode 3) *And 204 more.. Lancer (35 episodes) *Jelly (season 1, episode 8) *The Heart of Pony Alice (season 1, episode 11) *The Wedding (season 1, episode 13) *And 32 more... The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp (34 episodes) *Frontier Journalism was Fearless (season 1, episode 13) *Dodge City Gets a New Marshal (season 2, episode 2) *Fight or Run (season 2, episode 3) *And 31 more... Death Valley Days (3 episodes) *Solid Gold Cavity (season 15, episode 2) *The Lady and the Sourdough (season 15, episode 6) *Jimmy Dayton's Bonanza (season 17, episode 26) The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. (2 episodes) *Pilot (season 1, episode 1) *Brisco in Jalisco (season 1, episode 4) The Adventures of Jim Bowie (1 episode) *Jim Bowie Comes Home (season 1, episode 8) Barbary Coast (1 episode) *The Ballad of Redwing Jail (season 1, episode 4) Bonanza (1 episode) *A Bride for Buford (season 8, episode 18) Cheyenne (1 episode) *Lone Gun (season 2, episode 7) Daniel Boone (1 episode) *Take the Southbound Stage (season 3, episode 27) Dusty's Trail (1 episode) *Brookhaven U.S.A. (season 1, episode 16) The Guns of Will Sonnett (1 episode) *A Fool and His Money (season 1, episode 26) Iron Horse (1 episode) *The Execution (season 1, episode 27) Lawman (1 episode) *The Gunman (season 1, episode 20) The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams (1 episode) *The Search (season 2, episode 6) Little House on the Prairie (1 episode) *The Hunters (season 3, episode 10) The Lone Ranger (1 episode) *Rendezvous at Whipsaw (season 4, episode 10) Nichols (1 episode) *About Jesse James (season 1, episode 19) The Quest (1 episode) *Prairie Woman (season 1, episode 6) Sugarfoot (1 episode) *Quicksilver (season 1, episode 6) Tales of the Texas Rangers (1 episode) *The Hobo (season 1, episode 23) Tales of Wells Fargo (1 episode) *Renegade Raiders (season 1, episode 8) The Texan (1 episode) *The Ringer (season 1, episode 21) Trackdown (1 episode) *The Protector (season 2, episode 28) Images Paul Brinegar.jpg Rawhide - Incident of the Black Ace - Image 5.png Rawhide - Incident of the Rusty Shotgun - Image 1.png Rawhide - Incident of the Wild Deuces - Image 2.png Rawhide - The Immigrants - Image 3.png Rawhide - Incident of the Swindler - Image 4.png Rawhide - Incident of the Rusty Shotgun - Image 5.png Rawhide - The Immigrants - Image 1.png Rawhide - Prairie Fire - Image 2.png Rawhide - Incident of the Reluctant Bridegroom - Image 3.png Rawhide - Mrs. Harmon - Image 5.png Rawhide - Incident of the Wanderer - Image 5.png Rawhide - Incident of the Reluctant Bridegroom - Image 4.png Rawhide - Incident West of Lano - Image 4.png Rawhide - Incident of the Swindler - Image 3.png Rawhide - Mrs. Harmon - Image 2.png External Links * Paul Brinegar on IMDb * Paul Brinegar on Wikipedia * Paul Brinegar on tv.com Category:Actors